Halloween
by NeverTellALie
Summary: It would seem that Mia can't go more than a couple of months before finding herself in another dilemma. This time Mia will have to choose between Nikki Howard's Halloween bash and Michael. But how can she be sure she's making the right decision? Post PD10


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries or the Airhead Trilogy; they both belong to Meg Cabot.**

**You do not have had to have read the Airhead books to read this one-shot, only if you have you may recognize some names. This story is set the Halloween after The Princess Diaries series ended but is placed somewhere in Being Nikki in the Airhead trilogy.**

**Rated T as it is what the books by Meg Cabot are rated, and for slight sexual references towards the end. If you're old enough to read the books, you're old enough to read this.**

**27****th**** October- 4 days to Halloween.**

"So, have you seen it yet?" Lana asked me expectantly.

"No, what is it?" I questioned, trying to make my voice sound at least a little excited.

It wasn't that Lana bored me, particularly; in fact we had a lot to talk about, considering I hadn't seen her in almost three months. And I knew I was actually quite lucky to be able to see Lana at all these days- her singing career was being launched and she never seemed to have a spare moment to talk to me on the phone. It was more that I was exhausted. I was having a hard time staying awake. And, no, it wasn't because of me and Michael's, cough, _nightlife, _but instead the work that both college and Grammere were unloading on me.

"It's J.P. See? And that's his new girlfriend- what's her name again- oh yeah- Nina Sewenour, she's a model."

I looked down at the magazine that Lana had thrust in front of me. Well, she was certainly pretty, in a skinny way. The picture just showed J.P. and her walking through central park drinking coffee. The picture looked like it had been taken whilst they were unaware, but with J.P., well, whose to say his not up to his old tricks?

"Well?" Lana prompted when I looked up.

"What? If he wants to have a totally skinny famous model girlfriend, he can. We broke up. Half a year ago. And I've moved on" not that there had been anything to move on from, not like there had been with Michael, " And he obviously has too. I mean, she's what? Girlfriend number three in six months?"

"No, not that, read the caption"

I looked down again and this time paid attention to the text at the bottom of the picture. _'Princess Mia's ex, John Paul, and his new girlfriend, Nina Sewenour, were spotted walking their totally cute golden Labrador puppy in central park on Tuesday. This came right after the news that after being together for only seven weeks the pair are planning to move to Hollywood together to pursue their movie dreams. Nina's spokesperson has said, 'Nina and John are very much in love, with both each other and the big screen. Nina has always understood that being a runway model means that you have a limited shelf life and so now wants to take up acting. The decision was made faster with the news that boyfriend, and young director, J.P. is directing a movie in Hollywood this December and is moving out there soon. Nina has been promised a part in this film, details of which are to follow. The pair will be moving out In early November, so as not to miss Lulu Collins and Nikki Howard's Halloween bash''._

So. J.P. really had moved on then. And he had made it on to page 16 of 'Shout' magazine. I can only guess at how happy he was to find that out. It had always amazed me how some people loved the attention that fame gives them. J.P. it had turned out was one of those people, and I'm pretty sure Lana will be too. I mean, I know first hand that being famous is no picnic. There's press, paparazzi and fans and with all that comes a big responsibility. I mean, I don't really have a choice. I was born into it, not that I would change it if I could now, but I probably would have a couple of years ago. But Lana and J.P., and a load of other celebs, wanted fame, in fact they craved it. J.P.'s 'big break' had come when we broke up. A few shots of a heartbroken J.P. had made it into a magazine, or two, and suddenly J.P. had a fan club. Seriously.

"Yes? Like I said, J.P.'s obviously moved on and-"

I was cut off by a glare from Lana.

"Not that either. The Halloween party. Are you still going now that J.P. is going? Or is that too weird?"

"Umm. What?" All of this was about some kind of Halloween party?

"Look, are you going or not? I know you got an invite-"

"I did? How do you know that?"

"It's in a orange envelope with black glitter writing, I got mine yesterday. I mean, it's so bright you really can't miss it", Lana informed me.

I thought back. "Yeah. I got it."

"So. Are you going?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know"

"Because of J.P.? Come on Mia, I thought you were over him-"

"No, not because of that- at all. I just haven't had much time with Michael recently and it's the first night I've had free in a really long time- what with college and Grammere-" With that my phone rang. Speak of the devil- it was Grammere. I signaled to Lana to give me a minute.

"Yes Grammere?"

"Amelia, where are you?"

"Um, in a coffee shop downtown. Why?" I was really hoping she wouldn't need me for anything.

"Well, I'm at your dormitory, and I must say your roommate is a little, how do I put this nicely, unusual". Oh god. Why was she at my dorm anyway? Had someone died? The last time she even attempted to reach my dorm was when she decided that it was about time to paint it buttercup yellow. Of course then I had to lie and tell her I wasn't allowed to pain the room under strict dorm policy. I hope she didn't notice the fact that the room actually had been repainted since she was last there.

"I'll be there soon Grammere".

"Good. Hurry though, this place isn't the most sanitary is it?" I hung up after that.

It took Lana precisely four seconds to launch into another speech.

"Anyway, I have to go to this party for publicity and all, my manager thinks that it'll be good for me to be seen at it, and what a better way to be seen then with Princess Mia, you know? I know it sounds totally shallow of me but I do need the attention right now. So if you're going, call me and we'll go together, kay?"

"Okay Lana"

"Great. Oh, is that the time? I have to be off. Nice seeing you again Mia" and with that Lana left the coffee shop. I watched her hail a taxi before leaving as well, a forgotten Lars not far behind me.

"Amelia, I cannot believe that you would have just ignored this"

"Grammere, I have plans on Halloween, I can't just ditch them all to go to some famous model's party, even if it is good publicity for Genovia- though I don't see how it has anything to do with Genovia at all."

"Amelia, you must go to that party. Do you know whose hosting it? Not just 'some model' but Nikki Howard. According to my publicity person this Nikki Howard person is one of the most famous and influential person in New York. If you go to this party you'll been seen with all the right people- and that will mean more tourists for Genovia- and that will mean more money for the people of Genovia. How many times do I have to go over this Amelia? I would go to this party if I could, but I do not believe that it would be very, let's say, _appropriate _at my age." Had Grammere just called herself old?

"Look. I cannot force you, but I would consider it very selfish of you if you choose not to go. It's only one night. I would be very disappointed in you Amelia". With that Grammere stood up and walked towards the door- careful not to touch anything.

"Oh, and Amelia?"

I looked up form where I now sat on my bed.

"Yes Grammere?"

"I have noticed the change in the wall color. If you choose not to go I can always send Fernando around to paint them buttercup yellow." Was she blackmailing me?

"I'll… keep that in mind."

And then she left.

**28****th**** October- 3 days to Halloween**

"Mia? Are you all right? You've been quiet all day long," Tina asked as she held a zombie cheerleader outfit up to herself.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't know what I should be this year" I replied lamely. Really what Grammere had said was playing over and over again in my head. She had said that I was being selfish if I didn't go and she didn't even know about Lana.

"Why not go as a pirate- Like Keira Knightly in Pirates of The Caribbean. Oh my God- that would be sooooo cute!"

I could see that Tina was going to go into one of her frenzies so I announced "I'm don't even now what I'm doing this year for Halloween".

"You don't? I though you'd have been invited to that big party that model is throwing. I mean, weren't you invited?" Tina looked confused.

"I was invited, but what if I don't want to go?"

"You don't? Why not? I heard that William and Kate are going- I mean everyone is going so why not-"

"Tina- I haven't had any alone time with Michael for ages and Halloween is the first free night I will have in a while. I mean- is it selfish to want to spend the night with my boyfriend when I could be helping boost Genovia and Lana's publicity?" And I wasn't asking rhetorically. I really wanted to know.

"No, totally not. You should have a night with Michael. I mean- that would be totally romantic! Anyway- should I be a zombie cheerleader or Tina from Glee? I mean- I wouldn't need to buy any new clothes to be Tina but is it too cliché?"

And at this point I zoned out. I should have known that Tina would have picked the 'romantic' option over the one of responsibility.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, alerting me that I had a message.

_Hey, are you free tomorrow? I love you, Michael._

I replied instantly- No. I have an hour free from three to four though. Is it urgent? Love Mia.

And the phone buzzed again.

_I'll come to you then. Meet you at your dorm? _

Yeah. Sure. What's so important that you can't just tell me over the phone? Is it bad?

_No. It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you tomorrow then. Love Michael._

Well. A surprise huh? I didn't want to tell Tina, as she'd probably go crazy and say that he was going to propose. Which, you know, is crazy as we've only been back together for six months. And there's the fact that he told me the night we got back together that he'd wait another couple of years to ask me to marry him. Though Tina purposely didn't know that. Hey, I didn't want to give her a heart attack.

So, now it was clear what Tina thought I should do, but was that really what I believed I should do? Would I still be feeling guilty if I knew I was doing the right thing? No. I wouldn't be. So, really, I'm still undecided. But, on the bright side, at least Michael has a surprise for me.

**29****th**** October- 2 days to Halloween**

I knew I was being optimistic, but seriously? It turns out the 'surprise' Michael has planned for me is a trip to see Rocky Horror Picture Show at the Village Cinema. Which is great, and totally romantic seeing as we have gone before- as a group back when I was pining after Michael- only I ended up with Kenny that night instead. I guess Michael is trying to recreate that night and show me what would have happened if it had ended right- if it had ended with us together. And there is nothing wrong with that, nothing at all… okay, just one thing: It's only showing on Halloween.

So now I really have to choose between responsibility and _Michael_-which has never been an easy decision to make.

**Later**

My roommate, Emma, was just here and she said, and I quote, 'Well then you'll just have to go to the party then. I mean- that's a LOT of people to let down compared to just one person that you'll let down if you don't go to the cinema with Michael. And it's not like he won't forgive you- I mean even I know his crazy about you, and I've only known you for, what, 3 months?'

This is quite disturbing seeing as Emma is the least responsible person I know- and I mean that in the nicest way. But, in all seriousness, Emma has admitted that if her Mom didn't feed her dog her dog wouldn't get fed. And even Emma thinks it's being irresponsible if I don't go. Darn.

The worst thing is, I know that what Tina and Emma are saying is true, but I keep hoping that someone that I ask will say back, 'Go out with Michael, your not being selfish if you do' because really that's what I want to do most.

I told Michael I would have to get back to him on the whole Rocky Horror thing which implies that I will actually have to get in touch with him at some point to tell him what my plans are- and most likely let him down. All this for some silly party? I wonder if Nikki Howard has the slightest clue about the mental confusion she's putting me through right now. Arrrrgh!

**30****th**** October- 1 day to Halloween**

Well. Even if I'm not going, I have an outfit now. Grammere had one sent over to my dorm. And the worst thing? It's really cute. It's this strapless black dress that comes to about my knee. It has nothing what so ever to do with Halloween but as Emma said when she saw it- 'The most Halloween-y anyone is going to be at a party like that is as a playboy bunny- or a nurse I guess', which is true. Still. Grammere's not making this any easier on me. She's also attached a note that says 'If your not going to wear it to Nikki Howard's Halloween party, then I want it back Amelia'. No room for escape there.

Lana has also sent a message that simply says- 'Are you coming or not?'

I wish I knew.

**31****st**** October- Halloween**

I have done the only thing that I could have possibly have done when I have only hours left to decide what I am to do tonight. I have taken the dress and the limo to Lily's in hope that she'll know what to do. Of course I should have foreseen that any advice that Lily gives would be in riddle form.

Our conversation went like this-

**Lily**: How many people have you asked already? What you should do I mean?

**Me:** Um, two.

**Lily:** And what did they tell you?

**Me:** That I should go to the party because that's the most responsible thing to do. Well that and there'll be tons of celebrities there.

**Lily:** So, you don't agree with them then

**Me:** I never said that! When did you hear me say that?

**Lily:** Well, you wouldn't be asking me if you agreed with what they said.

Which of course I already knew. But then she said-

'Mia, if you go to this party, you'll feel bad about letting my brother down, right?' to which I agreed. 'But if you don't and you go to the cinema with Michael you'll feel guilty about letting all those people down back at the party, correct?' I nodded. 'But is the guilt equal? Can you let yourself down a bit for the others you need you? Do you have to really let anyone down?' Lily stopped there and left me to think about that while she answered the phone.

I think I'm going to need that dress after all.

**Later**

I have to admit, Lana and I looked pretty good when we walked in Nikki's party together. The amount of paparazzi was astonishing, but considering the line up of celebs attending this thing, I wasn't surprised. The whole street had been blocked off, only guests allowed through, and if you know New York then you'll know how rarely a road is ever blocked off form the public.

The music was very, very loud. It really hit you as you walked in, as did the sight of people. It seemed even though Nikki Howard and Lulu Collins held legendary parties, sometimes there guest list was bigger then their flat. Not that Lana seemed to mind as she rubbed up against some guy who was probably famous in some way or another.

"OMG! Are you Mia, as in like, the Princess Mia?" It would seem that I had attracted the attention of a young girl.

"Yes."

"I've seen the movie. You are so lucky to have an actress like Anne Hathaway play you. I mean- if there was ever a movie about _my_ life I'd go crazy if Anne Hathaway played me-"

"Is Anne here tonight?" I cut her off, really hoping to change the subject from a movie that really didn't portray me in such a positive light. And of course- I'm blonde. Anne? Not so much.

"Yeah, I think so. Oh, there she is, over in the corner with Justin Timberlake".

Oh god. I there anyone who isn't here? I hadn't realized that I'd said it aloud until she replied "Yeah. R-Patz isn't here. Neither is Justin Bieber actually- he's on tour in Europe right now. But Selena Gomez made it on a last minute flight from LA." She said as if that made it all better. "Oh, Lulu," the girl announced as a blonde girl dressed in a red jumpsuit, one that looked like it had come straight out of a Britney Spears music video, "this is Princess Mia, as in the Princess Mia from that movie". Lulu Collins looked me up and down and then smiled. "I loved that movie! You know, I was meant to sing a song for the soundtrack, but I was going through a rough break-up at the time. But you know, until I saw you in that magazine a year back, painting benches or something, I thought you were fictional".

"Well, I guess it's an easy mistake made" I smiled, just like Grammere had taught me. I hope it didn't look to fake.

"Um, this is my friend Lana." I said, after all, getting Lana publicity was one of the main reasons I had came here and not gone out with Michael.

"Your Lana? The mean one in the movie?" The girl asked Lana.

"Um. Yeah, I guess."

"That's so cool. Wait until my sister finds out that your not just some 'mean, bitchy, blonde cheerleader'".

"Who's your sister?" I asked, suddenly curious as to find out what a fourteen year old was doing at a party like this.

"Nikki Howard is my sister, duh. How else would I have convinced Mom to let me come?"

Lana, who looked impressed, launched into a speech about how much she loved some kind of a range of clothing, and I stepped back, happy that I had done part of my job. Lana was talking to a hostess and the other hostess younger sister after all. That had to count as something.

"Hey, are you Mia?"

"As in the princess? Yes." I said as I turned around to great the voice.

"I'm Nikki Howard".

That she was. Nikki seemed to have gone for the same type of costume as I had; only she wore a red dress that she pulled of elegantly.

"Some party you've got here"

"It's not really mine. I mean, it's my apartment but Lulu does all the planning. Anyway- I wanted to say that I loved that thing you did with the sea snails, years ago now but I thought it was great how you stood up for the environment like that."

"Thanks" I wasn't totally sure what to say when being complimented by a world famous model.

"And, I was always a Michael fan. I was really happy when you tow got back together".

"So was I." After all, I was. It was then I realized what I had to do, what Lily had been saying that I should do all along. "Actually, Nikki, there's something I have to do. I have to go."

I stayed long enough to see that the expression on Nikki's face was not one of bewilderment but more of amusement, before I turned and left.

"You made it." Michael said as he greeted me outside the Village Cinema. "Of course I made it, I wouldn't have missed it for the world" I stated and pulled him in for a kiss. Michael's kiss made me go weak at the knees, like always, and left my lips tingling letting me know that if I had a mirror on me, my lips would be very red right now. It was right about then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, POG, where's my kiss?"

"Lily? You never told me you were coming."

"You never asked"

**1****st ****November- 365 days to Halloween**

I was woken by a loud ringing sound in my ear. I groaned a turned over, putting the pillow over my head to block out the noise. The dreadful ringing stopped for a moment only to start again.

"Mia? Are you awake?" Michael asked groggily.

"Mmmm. No."

"Come on. You have classes today. And your phone won't stop ringing".

So that's what the ringing is.

"Fine." I said and sat up, looking around the room for the source of the beeping. When I had found it, in my bag, which had been knocked under my bed due to last nights rush to the bed to, well, _you know_, I answered, silently cursing whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Amelia?" Of course it was Grammere. Who else would it be?

"Yes?" which I said in a 'get to the point' manner. I really hope she had a point. It would be just like Grammere to call me constantly at seven am just to tell me how nice I looked in that dress last night.

"Well done. Even though it wasn't the way I would have done it, you did make it on to page seven of the New York Times." She sounded quite appeased.

"I did?"

"Yes. Something about you being very busy last night. Running around from place to place. But, still, the more publicity for Genovia the better I guess. And Amelia, you never told me that Blonde friend of yours is on her own path to fame-"

I hate to say that I hung up on Grammere there but I did. She deserved it anyway, waking me up like that.

"What did she want?" Michael asked, more awake this time.

"Nothing. But, you know what I want?" I asked, a flirty smile creeping onto my face.

"I can guess". He answered, and leaned over to kiss me.

And now I'm left thinking about something my Mom told me a while back, 'Make new friends but keep the old, one is silver the other is gold'. Lana and Emma are great but sometimes I need Lily's cryptic advice too. And, at least I won't have to deal with Halloween again for a while.

_Finis._

_I just want to point out some things. I know there are some characters missing. I would say that any big PD fan would notice the absence of Lars, Mia's body guard, only I consider myself a big fan and yet I have only noticed that his not in this fic now. Also many characters where purposely excluded- as I felt they had no place in this fic. _

_This is the first of hopefully many __'Season's Greetings With Mia'__, as I hope to write Mia's POV for holidays such as thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays and news years day. _

_**Any suggestions for other holidays that are celebrated in the US are welcome. And any information about what a typical thanksgiving is like would be great, as in England we don't really celebrate thanksgiving so much. I mean I know the basics- from friends- but anything else. **_

_**Please leave a comment. **_


End file.
